


Cold Pizza & Cuddles

by SeaSaltSoda



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Movie Night, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSaltSoda/pseuds/SeaSaltSoda
Summary: Just a badly written fic where nothing happens, might write another chapter





	Cold Pizza & Cuddles

Brianna lay on her back, propped up by a few pillows. She wove her girlfriends sand colored hair through her fingers. That girlfriend happened to be a slightly younger girl named Aquaria. Aquaria lay stomach down in between Brianna’s thighs, drowsily resting her head on Brianna’s stomach. The whole vibe in the room was relaxed and cozy. Neither of the girls were really paying attention to the movie playing on a laptop to the right of them. You could say that they were pretty focused on each other at that point in time. 

“Hey Aqua baby?” Brianna hated to break this perfect, mute silence. “Yes B?” Brianna felt Aqua cock her head up slightly. “Come up here for a quick minute, please” Bri knew her girlfriend would put up a slight protest. “Why, besides I’m comfy here”. “But it’s chilly up here.” Brianna tilted her face down and met her brown eyes with Aquarias baby blue ones, and proceeded pouted her face. “Bri, I have to give in when you make that face, why do you make life so difficult on me?” Aquaria pulled herself up and into Brianna’s neck. “Thanks babe,” Bri mumbled as she nestled herself into Aquas hair. 

Brianna was still awake when the credits started to roll on the movie and the only thing left in the popcorn bowl was burnt kernels. When she reached to turn off the laptop she felt her once asleep girlfriend stir awake. “Good evening scuttlebutt.” Aqua hummed quietly in response. Bri gave the girl of her dreams a tight squeeze and sat up, leaving a pool of melted Aquaria messily laying in her lap. “Babeeeee, you have comfy boobs, no fair.” “That’s life sorry honey,” she said as layed a soft kiss onto Aquas forehead and removed her from her lap. Brianna looked at Aqua again quickly before she made her way into the bathroom.

When she made it into the bathroom she stood in front of the mirror stared at herself for a minute or two. During that time she silently scanned over her body with her eyes. Everyone told her she had a beautiful body and she to some extent believed it. Her breasts were quite large and her body was an hourglass shape. She knew those things were nice about her. She had less confidence in her other features like her face and hair. She hated her “chubby cheeks” and her flat, lifeless hair. At least that’s how she would have described herself if Aquaria would let her. If you asked Aquaria, she would describe her cheeks as smooth and her hair as silk. 

Brianna was broken out of her mesmerized state when a slow moving Aquaria wrapped her arms around Bri’s stomach. “It’s harder to get out of bed then you would have though.” Brianna broke out into a smile. “That’s because you are human sloth.” Aqua gave Bri a quick squeeze before she unwrapped her arms from the shorter girls waist. “I’m going to heat up last nights pizza, want a slice?” “Sure.” Brianna turned her head and watched the slender girl make her way into their small kitchen. Even though Brianna and Aquaria each owned separate apartments, they usually just stayed together at Brianna’s. It was close to both of their jobs and they enjoyed staying with each other.

Brianna finished her though and grabbed a hair brush, when she proceeded to brush her long, blond hair. She had been standing there for so long she forgot what she went to the bathroom for in the first place. After sitting the hairbrush down on the counter she made her way to their kitchen, where she found Aquaria sitting up on the counter, eyeing the pizza in the oven. “What happened to the leftovers?” Brianna remarked as she inspected the frozen pizza in the oven. “Hmm? Oh, it was gone when I got in here.” “Odd, Monet must have eaten the rest when she was over earlier.” Aquaria simple hummed and nodded. 

When the timer to signal the pizza being done went off, Brianna was on her tiptoes & hugging aquaria, who was still on the counter. Brianna sighed and untangled her arms, mostly because she didn’t enjoy burnt pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i'm sorry you had to read that


End file.
